Patience is a Virtue
by Rairakku Hana
Summary: Their long anticipated weekend together has finally arrived. It's a chance for them to really connect in a way that their nightly phone calls just can't match. A companion piece to Good Clean Fun. Ichihime


**Patience is a Virtue**

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite, with the exception of a few oc's.

- o 0 o -

A companion piece to Good Clean Fun, and a birthday gift for my darling e-daughter, Copper, who we decided was separated from me at birth …most likely because I was distracted by something shiny. *hugs* Here is your requested Ichihime smexiness, and no it isn't phone sex. :D And yes, my dear, the title is a direct jab at you. Happy Birthday!

-After many weeks apart, their long anticipated weekend together has finally arrived. It's a chance for them to really connect in a way that their nightly phone calls just can't match. But first, they have to be in the same place at the same time …and neither one of them are what you would call patient.

_________________________

Glancing out of the corner of her eye at her vibrating cell phone, Orihime brushed aside a paper as she furtively read the text she had just received.

"_Just got off train, c u soon …"_

She gasped in anticipation and tapped her hands on the table in an odd rhythm. With her heart pounding unevenly, she shifted restlessly in her seat, feeling heat pool low in her belly. _Ichigo is finally here …_

Barely stopping herself from squealing excitedly, Orihime clamped her hand over her mouth before peeking over at her nearest neighbor. Thankfully no one noticed her burst of giddy excitement as her sensei's voice continued to drone sonorously through the lecture hall.

Sending Ichigo a message to let him know that she was still over at the west campus, Orihime's shoulders drooped as she glanced at the clock, wishing the hands would move just a little bit quicker. She wanted to ditch class so desperately, but she only had this lecture class every two weeks and she really couldn't afford to miss it.

It was alright. She could be patient, although she wasn't sure if the same could be said for her boyfriend. Ichigo wasn't really the most patient person in the world.

She could picture him now, kicking open the doors to the hall, stomping down the aisle with that wonderful scowl on his face. He'd stop at the end of her row and watch her with those amazingly deep brown eyes of his, observing her hungrily like a wolf does its prey. Shivering slightly, her breathing grew labored as she imagined him stalking towards her and wordlessly tossing her over his shoulder before dragging her back to his lair to torment her in the most incredible ways.

"_Lock UR damn door …" _

Shaking away her heated imaginings, she bit her lip at Ichigo's newest message. Orihime figured that she must have forgotten to lock her apartment this morning. _Oops …_ Surely it was understandable that she had other things on her mind, although she was pretty certain that her overprotective boyfriend wouldn't see it that way. He'd probably give her an ear full later on about needing to be more aware of her safety, warning her of the many dangers she unintentionally put herself in.

"_YHBW …"_

_Huh?_ She furrowed her brows as she received another message from Ichigo. Tapping a finger against her chin, concentrating hard, Orihime attempted to decipher his meaning. Was it …yellow hairy boll-weevils? Or maybe …yaks hugging busty women. It had to be …Yachiru hates bottled water …

"_You have been warned …"_

Smiling at her boyfriend's quick clarification, Ichigo probably realized that she would have never in a million years been able to guess …well not correctly anyway. Although, she wondered if she got any points for guessing that Ichigo would scold her. He was wonderfully cute and predictable that way.

"_AYDY …"_

Sneaking another peek at the clock, Orihime sighed quietly, picturing him pacing her small rooms like a caged tiger. She honestly understood his impatience. She was feeling equally impatient. It had been too long since she had last seen him. Talking on the phone just wasn't the same, even if they sometimes did have …interesting conversations.

Letting Ichigo know that she wasn't done yet and that it would be at least another hour, she tried to keep her attention to the ongoing lecture. Tapping her pen against her opened notebook, she jotted down a quick reference, knowing that she'd need these notes for later in the semester.

"_K gonna nap …"_

Orihime pouted down at her phone. Now Ichigo was just being mean. He knew how much she loved to snuggle up to him, happy and warm, and sleep the afternoon away. And here she was stuck in class …

_This is so unfair …_

__________________________

Frowning up at the ceiling, Ichigo blew out a frustrated breath. Here he was stretched out on Orihime's soft futon in a warm patch of sunshine, and covered by -from the smell of it- freshly washed blankets, and there was no damn way that he was going to be able to sleep.

Slapping a hand over his eyes, he felt much too restless to try and sleep for the next hour. He hadn't even been able to rest on the train ride here. Ichigo had spent the two hour ride participating in his girlfriend's favorite activity …daydreaming. He had been planning and looking forward to this weekend ever since the train ride back home after the last weekend he'd spent with her.

_I am so damn lame … _

Tossing the blanket aside, Ichigo rubbed a hand over his face before coming to his feet. This waiting was going to drive him nuts. He had forgotten that Orihime had her lecture this afternoon, otherwise he'd have brought along some of his own work. He wouldn't have actually been able to concentrate on it, but at least he could have read the same questions over and over until it was four o'clock.

Patience really wasn't one of his strong suits, but he was certain that even he could survive the next hour. Although he wasn't sure if the same could be said for his girlfriend, Orihime wasn't really the most patient person in the world.

He could picture her right now fidgeting like a child on their birthday, shifting restlessly in her chair as her eyes continually strayed to the clock on the wall. Ichigo knew that she probably wasn't even paying attention to her lecture, but lost in some fantastical daydream that most likely centered on furry animals, robots, and him acting like some kind of domineering neanderthal.

Rolling his eyes at the absurd thought, Ichigo leaned against the frame of her lone window. Looking out over the busy street lined by several small businesses, mostly mom and pop places, his eyes were unconsciously drawn to the couples walking side-by-side down the sidewalks, and he almost wished that Orihime would have skipped this afternoon's class. But he was aware that she was determined to be a good student, especially since she was attending this school on someone else's dime.

Hell, he could be patient …would be patient. Besides, he only had to wait fifty-five more minutes.

.

.

.

Now only fifty-four more minutes …

Throwing his hands in the air with a groan, he paced the perimeter of the room again before stopping in Orihime's small kitchenette. He pulled the last bottle of water from her practically empty fridge, wondering what the hell she thought she was going to do with a quarter of a jug of milk, one egg, and a fuzzy green container of nattō.

_Gross!_

Gingerly tossing the possible biohazard contaminated container away, Ichigo hoped like hell that Orihime hadn't been purposely keeping that moldy food. Although knowing her, it probably had been some curious experiment on alien superpowers or something equally odd like that.

Opening and closing several cabinet doors, he sighed in frustration _…so much for my idea of finding something to eat, and watching a little TV._ He had thought he had come up with a great plan. At least it would have been, if her cabinets weren't so damn bare. What had she been eating …paper?

Blowing out a disgusted breath, he sent Orihime a quick message about the sad state of her cabinets …mainly, wanting to know just where the hell her food was.

"_SRY need 2 shop …"_

Ichigo slapped his palm to his forehead at her return reply. Only his girlfriend could state the obvious so …so obviously. It was quite clear that she needed to buy some groceries. Someone dead in their grave would even be able to realize that she needed to shop.

"_Can stop & pick up stuff …"_

Staring at his phone in horror, Ichigo couldn't believe that she would even think about holding up their reunion. Sending her an immediate answer, he let her know in no uncertain terms that she was to come straight home. There would be no deviating from her course, no trying to adopt a family of squirrels, and definitely no spur-of-the-moment side trips to chase down someone she swore looked just like Elvis.

Silly woman, like he wanted to sit around and wait a minute longer to see her. They could go out later and get some groceries. Or better yet, he could go now and kill two birds with one stone. For one, he had plenty of time to burn, and the second, this way they wouldn't have to leave her apartment all weekend. Liking the sound of that immensely, Ichigo let his girlfriend know that he'd take care of the groceries.

"_RU sure …"_

Letting her know that he was damn sure, he chuckled at her quick response, complete with smiley faces, silly hearts, and lots of hugs and kisses.

"_MKAY cu soon …"_

Still smiling, Ichigo checked to make certain he had his key to her apartment before locking up behind him. Practically sprinting down three flights of stairs, he felt much better now that he had something to do, a tangible task to perform.

Inactivity just wasn't for him, unless he had Orihime curled up on top of him, her using him as her favorite pillow as they drowsed the afternoon away. Life really didn't get much better than that. No fighting, no danger, no bloodshed, just simply enjoying a normal existence.

Slipping on a pair of shades as he stepped out into the afternoon sunlight, Ichigo tucked his hands into his pockets as he headed for the small grocery a couple blocks away. It really was no wonder he worried about her. The only reason he hadn't gone stark raving mad already was that he knew that her friends looked out for her. Her downstairs neighbor, Satomi-san especially made certain that Orihime ate decently, at least something more substantial than red bean paste, and bread and honey.

Nodding his head in acknowledgment as the store clerk called out a cheerful hello, Ichigo had only been here a few times with Orihime, but he knew that his hair made him easy to remember. He ignored the curious stares coming from those around him as he tried to think of what to get. Buying things for himself was easy, but shopping for his girlfriend had always been more of a challenge.

Tossing various items into the basket in his hand, Ichigo even graciously grabbed two tins of red bean paste for Orihime, and added them to the growing pile. Silently arguing with himself, he thought about walking over to the west campus and meeting his girlfriend, but he knew better than to meet her in public, especially after not seeing her for so long. The one and only time he had done so had almost ended in disaster.

Thankfully, the college's sanitation department had been running ten minutes behind schedule that day, and hadn't entered the maintenance room until well after they had finished …greeting each other.

Returning to Orihime's quiet apartment with enough food to hold her over for possibly a good week, he took his time putting stuff away, wishing the clock would move faster. It obviously wasn't willing to comply, and stayed stubbornly at three thirty-five. Ichigo grabbed a bag of chips he bought, and dropped onto his girlfriend's small couch, hoping like hell there was something diverting on TV.

Giving up after flipping through a string of talk shows, cartoons, and sports channels, Ichigo tossed the remote to the side, growling in frustration. This wasn't working. He was still too keyed up. He knew that he needed to relax; otherwise there was a good change that he might attack Orihime as soon as she got home. He could easily see himself throwing her to the ground the moment she opened the door, and taking her hard and fast.

Shifting uncomfortably at the vivid pictures flashing through his mind, he unconsciously brushed the palm of his hand over his mindlessly hardening member. Closing his eyes, his breathing grew heavy and strained as the sharp bite of arousal buried its claws into him. He wanted to sink deep into the very heart of his beautiful girlfriend, drown in her very essence, and stay submerged for the next two days.

Oh hell, this kind of thinking was not helping him relax. It only succeeded in winding him up tighter than a watch spring.

_Maybe a warm bath will help me relax …_

__________________________

"_UR tubs sucks …"_

Orihime blinked at Ichigo's message, feeling really confused. He'd already gone and bought groceries for her, surely he wasn't so bored that he was cleaning the apartment now, was he.

"_2 damn small …"_

Ichigo was taking a bath? Snorting with sudden laughter, Orihime could only imagine her boyfriend sitting in her cramped little tub with his knees bent up to his chest. Pressing her fingers to her lips, she tried to hold back the laughter that was trying to escape. Blissfully unaware of the odd looks her classmates sent her way, she eagerly sank into a delicious daydream about …

_Oh no, Ichigo is being held captive in my little bathing room. No matter how fiercely he fights, he is still overpowered and forced into the tiny tub by a towering cyborg. _

…_Although how on earth a cyborg would ever fit in my bathroom is anyone's guess, maybe it's only a baby one. _

_Parting the swirling steam, I spy his powerfully naked body glistening temptingly as fuzzy pandas in togas scrub his back and a chrome-plated droid feeds him yummy looking grapes. _

_Back you foul beasts! _

_I must rescue him from these evil furry fiends and HIYA that fruit supplying contraption. No one touches my Ichigo in the bath …except for me._

Jerking suddenly as a book was slammed shut; she regretfully abandoned her steamy daydream, even though it was just getting to the really good part. Blinking at the empty seats around her, Orihime became aware that almost everyone had already packed up and left the room. She turned her head slowly from side to side as a whole host of butterflies fluttered madly in the pit of her stomach.

She realized one simple fact …class was over and Ichigo was waiting …

Scrambling into a flurry of motion, Orihime crammed her materials unmindfully into her bag and darted for the door. She tried not to run through the building -honestly she did. But she couldn't quite stop her feet from moving so quickly, and ended up doing this strange hop-skip-trip motion as she went down the hall.

Breaking free of the building and into the weak fall sunshine, she turned left and hurried towards the train station. Her eyes unconsciously scanned the milling crowd, searching for a certain orange-top, even though she knew that Ichigo wouldn't chance meeting her in public. Not after what happened the last time …

Shivering at the heated memory, Orihime savored the tingling sensation as she tried to imagine the different scenarios that Ichigo might have planned for the weekend. Panting quietly as she bustled down the crowded sidewalk, she figured that it was a good thing that is was only about three blocks to the Tokushige-Nagoya Geidai station. Otherwise she wasn't sure if her trembling legs would carry her any further.

_Yay, there's the station. I'll be home in fifteen minutes … ten minutes tops, if I run …_

________________________

Straightening her small round glasses as she looked over today's mail, Natsuko Yoshida glanced up to see her redheaded neighbor apologizing profusely to some man that she had obviously just walked into. _Some things never change_, she thought with a smile. Even after living in the same building as Orihime for well over two years, the ditzy woman could still amaze her with her clumsiness.

Although, today her friend seemed to be just a little bit more clumsy than usual. She realized as she watched in dismay as the busty woman smacked into the banister at the base of the stairs. To Natsuko it seemed almost as if Orihime wasn't even paying attention to anything around her, let alone where she was going.

Setting down her mail when she noticed that her friend was still standing there in a daze, a hand pressed low on her stomach, quietly panting. Was she sick? Walking across the entry, Natsuko paused when Orihime shook her head suddenly, snapping herself out of her stupor, and started up the stairs.

_Hmmm, maybe she just had a tough day and needs to let off some steam._ "Orihime-chan, you want to do something tonight or maybe over the weekend?" Natsuko called out, only to jump when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"This might not be the best time to talk to her, especially if you want an actual response."

Glancing behind her in surprise, Natsuko frowned up at her roommate, confused at why their third-floor neighbor wouldn't want to hang out with them, "Why's that?"

"I saw her boyfriend arrive earlier." Satomi Arai stated evenly as she flipped her hair back with a casual flick of her wrist before arching a meaningful brow at her friend. "He even went grocery shopping, so you know what that means."

Giggling bashfully before sneaking another peek at their redheaded friend, Natsuko shared a look of understanding with Satomi. "She's not coming out of her room all weekend, is she?"

"Nope"

Sighing deeply, Natsuko murmured softly. "Orihime-chan is so lucky."

Nodding her head in agreement, Satomi grinned at the sight of Orihime tripping up the stairs. Turning back to her wistfully sighing roommate, she linked arms with her and pulled Natsuko back in the direction of their rooms, "How about we go to the karaoke bar tonight? Who knows, tonight may be the night we finally find a guy like that."

"You mean one who wants to hoard our attention all for himself?"

"Uh huh …possessive, dominate, and one with washboard abs you could use to grate cheese." Satomi murmured the last with a devious grin, clearly remembering the first time she had seen Orihime's boyfriend without his shirt.

Natsuko laughed delightedly as she was willingly dragged down the hall, "Ummm, yummy …sounds like a great plan to me."

__________________________

Tripping over the last stair tread, Orihime caught herself before she tumbled to the floor. Breathing deeply as her eyes traveled down the landing, skimming over the first three doors before centering on the unassuming fourth one. Ichigo was behind that door. She was so close to reaching him, yet still so far away.

Lifting one foot and putting it in front of the other, she wondered why the hall seemed to stretch out into eternity. With each labored step she took, it was as if her door moved further away. Digging through her bag as she searched for her key, Orihime darted her eyes up to the numbered door that suddenly appeared before her. Blinking at it in surprise, her breath seized in her chest at the realization that the wooden door was all that stood between her and Ichigo.

Wrapping her fingers around the cold piece of metal, she pulled her ring of keys from the depths of her bag before holding them triumphantly in the air. Diving at the dead bolt, her hand was shaking so bad that she couldn't even get her key to line up with the lock. Licking her dry lips, she tried to stop her nervous trembling before trying again.

Gaping stupidly at her suddenly opened door, Orihime stood there with her keys dangling in midair before she was abruptly yanked through the opening as the door slammed shut behind her. Catching a glimpse of orange hair, she wasn't even given a chance to say hello before being pressed back against the closed door as Ichigo fused their mouths together.

Her keys and bag fell from her nerveless fingers, dropping unnoticed to spill papers across the floor like celebratory confetti. Stretching up on her tiptoes, Orihime felt like she was drowning in his scent, his heat, in his very presence as her trembling fingers sank into his short hair.

Hanging on for dear life, she returned his fire, meeting each scorching kiss with one of her own. She gasped his name as his fingers dove toward the buttons marching down the front of her shirt, rapidly slipping each closure from their mooring. Too impatient to actually strip her, his hands cupped her heaving lace covered breasts as he groaned against her lips at the feel of her glorious curves.

Twisting in his arms, her fingers slid from his hair, and skimmed down his tense back. Slipping her hands under the loose edge of his shirt, Orihime impatiently shoved the material up and out of her way, exposing his muscled chest to her questing fingers. She took control of their kiss as she eagerly glided her hands over his smooth skin, feeling his heart hammer under her fingertips.

Twining and surging against each other, they were locked in a heated battle where there were no losers, only victors …gloriously satisfied ones at that.

__________________________

Closing his eyes, desperately trying to hold on to some semblance of self control -even if it was only by his fingernails- Ichigo realized that he was fighting a losing battle as Orihime wrapped her leg around his waist. "Damn, please tell me you're ready for me …" he pleaded against her moist lips as his hand slipped under her skirt.

"Oh dammit …" he growled out unthinkingly as his fingers sank easily into her scorching wet heat. "You're so …so …"

Wrestling one-handed with his belt, Orihime arched against his exploring fingers and worked double time on his jean's closures, panting …pleading, "Please Ichi …now."

"Hold on, Hime …first things first …" he stated thickly, pulling away from her demanding lips as he fumbled in the pocket of his loosened jeans, searching for one of many foil packets he had brought with him.

"Nuh uh …" she murmured as she wrapped her fingers around his wrist and pulled his hand free of his pocket, directing him back to her eager body as she whispered brokenly against his lips.

Freezing in shock, certain that he couldn't have just heard what he thought did, Ichigo's eyes darted to hers. "What did you just say?"

Dropping her gaze, Orihime restlessly petted his bare chest, unable to look him in the eye as she awkwardly mumbled. "I'm taking the pill."

Ichigo blinked down at her, licking his lips as he stumbled over his words, "H-how …what …w-when …"

"Talk later …" Orihime demanded with a shameful whine, "I need you now …"

"Then I don't have to …" he held up the small packet curiously, feeling completely knocked off his feet by her self-conscious admission. Half lidded, glittering eyes met his and he swallowed thickly, waiting impatiently for Orihime to answer.

At her sharp decisive nod, Ichigo stared at his blushing girlfriend in stunned silence before his lips curled wickedly as he tossed the packet away.

"Hot damn!"

_____________________________

Lying under the covers in a tangle of arms and legs, Ichigo had finally taken the time to get her fully naked …after the fact that is, while Orihime had more than happily taken it upon herself to strip him, as well.

"Now tell me when you started on birth-control. You never even said anything to me about it."

Glancing up at his face, trying to gauge if he was angry because she hadn't told him, Orihime relaxed at the curious, but long-suffering smile pulling at his lips. Twisting her fingers together, she peeked through her lashes, whispering. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh I was surprised all right." Ichigo chuckled quietly as he leaned over her, dropping a soft kiss on her parted lips before murmuring, "But why …"

"Well, Tatsuki said that …" Orihime paused suddenly, biting her lip in concern. She was pretty certain that she really shouldn't repeat what her best friend had said.

Gently tugging on the ends of her hair, trying to regain her attention from wherever it had strayed, he encouraged her to finish her statement. "What did she say?"

Orihime waved her hands between them as she stammered wildly. "Never mind what Tatsuki said, it really isn't important. It was just that with both of us being so forgetful, she thought it only made sense."

"Hey, wait a minute. I'm not forgetful." Ichigo groused moodily before pointing a finger at her nose, "You are."

Pressing a finger to her chin, Orihime stared up at the ceiling as she tried to recall the words her friend had used. "Mainly she said that you were lacking in self-control, and not known for thinking clearly in the heat of the moment."

Scowling down at her, not appreciating Tatsuki's summary of his character one bit or the way his girlfriend nodded her head in agreement. "This still doesn't make a whole lot of sense to me. You're definitely the more forgetful of the two of us." He pointed out dryly before brushing his knuckles over her cheek as he quietly continued. "Besides, I thought that we both agreed that I would take care of the birth-control."

Orihime tilted her head to the side, clearly thinking something over, before declaring in all seriousness, "But Ichigo, I don't think it will work if you were to take the pills."

_________________________

Barely stopping himself from slapping his forehead, Ichigo swore that running into all those metal poles over the years had done some sort of permanent damage to her brain. Her thought process just wasn't normal. Blowing out an incredulous breath, he muttered at his pensive girlfriend. "That's not what I meant, Hime."

"Oh …but this is alright, isn't it? I mean, for me to take them?" Orihime asked quietly. The corners of her mouth curled up at his answering nod, and she was quick to assure him, "And you don't have to worry about me forgetting, Ichigo, because Tatsuki bought me this really cool pill case, one with an alarm." She chirped out happily before crawling to where her shirt lay discarded on the floor.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ichigo demanded, exasperation coloring his tone as his hand automatically shot out to keep his girlfriend exactly where she was.

Darting her eyes to where his hand was wrapped around his wrist, she looked up at his scowling face before stating quite reasonably. "I can't very well cook us supper without any clothes on."

"Hime," he sighed in reproach as his hand curved around her soft white shoulder, "what you're going to be making doesn't require clothing of any sort."

"B-but, I thought you were finished …" she trailed off in confusion when Ichigo pressed her back down onto the futon.

Looming over his captive princess, his lips curled wolfishly as he drawled out, "Hell no, that was only an appetizer."

"What am I, your supper?" she curiously inquired as the beginnings of a daydream blossomed in the back of her mind.

"Well, you are definitely tasty enough." He teased his intrigued girlfriend before casually reaching out and brushing her bangs off her forehead. "How many courses are on the menu tonight anyway?"

Giggling at his naughty innuendo, Orihime shifted restlessly at the heated gleam in his eyes. His gaze dropped to her mouth and lingered as she slowly ran the tip of her tongue over that lush bottom lip. He could feel her heart pounding erratically in her chest as Ichigo lifted his molten gaze back up to hers, causing her to stammer.

"I guess it just depends on how hungry you are."

"I'm starving …" he purred out as he leaned over her. Slowly dragging the blanket down as his mouth settled on the wildly beating pulse in her throat. Ichigo painted a necklace of scorching hot, open-mouth kisses around the base of her slender neck as he maneuvered his hips between her slender thighs, growling, "Positively famished in fact."

____________________________

Hot water beat down on the top of her head as she cradled Ichigo to her chest, almost sobbing as his demanding mouth tugged in turn at her sensitive nipples, first one, and then the other in quick succession.

Gasping for breath, Orihime restlessly ran her hand over his tensely muscled back. She was determined to stay focused, and not allow Ichigo's sensual assault to cloud her mind, leaving her a helpless victim to another of his wicked plans. He had only asked her to take a quick shower with him after ravishing her willing body a second time, promising to then find something to snack on. The lure of food led her unthinkingly into his well baited trap.

She hadn't realized that she was the one still on the menu.

Steam filled the room and swirled around their twined form like ghostly apparitions as water continued to shower over them. Wrenching backwards with a choked cry as Ichigo unexpected stroked his fingers over her feminine heat, Orihime squirmed as his hands glided effortlessly over her water slicked body. Trying to return the favor, she was shocked when he captured her wrists in one hand, pinning her arms up over her head.

Catching her stunned mouth in hard kiss, he smoothly slid his tongue against her, exploring, tasting, and relishing every bit of this luscious gift she freely offered. Orihime eagerly sank into his demanding kiss, brushing her aching breasts against the hard, wet wall of his chest, whimpering against his lips.

Struggling against the firm hold he had on her wrists, Orihime stretched and twisted in acute pleasure as his fingers danced over her sensitive flesh. "This isn't fair, Ichi."

"You can have your turn next …" he assured her as he dove back in for another heated kiss, grinding against her slick body.

Pulling her lips away, she dragged in a shuddering breath before whispering, "Promise?"

Breathing heavily, he released her wrists to turn her face back to him. "Yeah sure, whatever …" Ichigo distractedly assured her, his mouth moving hotly over hers as he impatiently commanded, "Now quit fighting me."

"B-but I can't breathe."

"Breathing is highly overrated, Hime. Especially when compared to …this." He growled out as he rubbed his thumb against her feminine pearl, pushing her relentlessly closer to the edge.

Shrieking in pleasure, Orihime's hands scrambled for purchase on the slippery tiles as water continued to pour over her heated, straining body. Tossing her head back, she let the stinging spray bathe her face as she panted painfully. Teetering on the precipice, one glorious step from freefall, she sank her fingers into Ichigo's soaked hair as his greedy mouth latched on to her pebbled nipple, dragging another sharp cry from her parted lips.

_I swear he is going to pleasure me to death. Any minute now, I'm positive my heart is going to stop …_

_________________________

Twitching uncontrollably, he tried to lie still as his girlfriends delicate fingers traced over each line, scar, and ridge in his muscled chest. His fingers curled into the thick futon under him, and Ichigo wondered what he had been thinking in allowing Orihime the freedom to explore his body. Especially since she was more than content to take her time and do a thorough job of it …a very thorough job. Biting back a groan, he attempted to remember just how he came to be in this decadent situation.

Shifting under her questing fingers, Ichigo tried to concentrate, but all he could recall was carrying his well-pleasured woman from the shower and wrapping her snugly in her blanket. Letting her rest and recover her strength, he had then made them a quick snack …although, he had been pretty certain that what happened in the shower counted as a snack, too.

Lying among the covers, they had quietly talked as they ate, and Ichigo had felt his earlier tension leave him. He was finally -after so many weeks apart- at peace. At least he had been until he had offered to feed Orihime some grapes. Which for some strange reason, unbeknownst to him, caused her to burst into uncontrollable giggles as she attacked him, all the while crying 'HIYA'. Wrestling his giggling girlfriend into submission, not even bothering to ask what she was up to, he had talked her into taking a quick nap …or recharging their batteries as Orihime put it.

That's how he ended up in this situation. Orihime had waited until he fell asleep before claiming her turn. He could smack himself for making that promise to her in the shower. Surely a promise made while in the midst of sexual frenzy shouldn't be considered a binding contract. Although, he doubted that his girlfriend would see it that way. His Hime would remind him that a promise was a promise before telling him to take a big boy pill and accept his punishment.

Punishment was right. She wouldn't even let him touch her. Even though he assured her that he wouldn't try and take over …this time. He had thought giving Orihime full reign was a bad idea until she whispered that she had trouble breathing, let alone trying to think clearly when he was touching her, and she wanted to be able to fully focus on him. That had definitely gone a long way to soothing his uncertainty, plus it made him feel smug as hell.

Pulling in a harsh breath, he tensed as her hands firmly molded his muscled chest. Ichigo couldn't help but squirm as her moist lips lingered over his small male nipples. Sucking, laving, and biting, she enthusiastically mimicked what he normally did to her heavenly breasts. How the hell had the tables been turned? He was a man, dammit. This just wasn't right…

_But damn, her teasing feels so fucking good. _

Shivering against the sensation of her hair sweeping over his skin like a swath of warmed silk, Ichigo curled his hands into fists as she skimmed her lips over his quivering stomach. Closing his eyes with a deep groan, he rolled his head to the side, pressing his face into the pillow as she dipped her tongue into his navel and curiously probed the small indent. Fighting to retain control, he tensed as Orihime laved hot, wet kisses across his tightly knotted abs.

His breath escaped him in a rush as her small hands stopped kneading the muscles in his thighs to slide up and curl around his throbbing member. Arching his back up from the floor, a deep visceral moan was pulled from his throat as Orihime moved her hands over him in the exact way she knew he craved and loved.

Shaking from the force of his arousal, he finally had to admit defeat when she tried to take her kisses further south. Ichigo sank his fingers into her thick hair, guiding her lips back to his. Swallowing her protests as he ate at her plush lips, Orihime clearly conveyed her displeasure at being interrupted by tightening her hold, firmly stroking him to the very edge of madness.

_She is going to be the death of me. Any moment now, my heart is going to give out …_

_________________________

_How is it that I always end up on the bottom?_

Orihime pondered this undeniable fact as her back arched from Ichigo's deep thrusts. She hadn't even finished her turn. So why was she the one sprawled on the floor, half on-half off her futon as her boyfriend feasted on her tender curves?

Sinking her fingers into his short, spiky hair, she pulled him from her breast, desperately wanting more of his addicting kisses. A surprised gasp spilled from her lips as wild, feral eyes met hers while hints of glowing gold fought with deep brown in their dark depths. Tremors started deep inside at the thought of _him_ coming out, Orihime whimpered uncertainly, not knowing if she had the strength right now to handle Ichigo's hollow.

Watching the brown win out over gold, Orihime followed Ichigo's growled instructions, and wrapped her slender legs around his trim waist. With her breath heaving in and out, lifting her breasts higher with each deep inhalation, his burning gaze was unerringly drawn to the sight of her quivering outthrust curves. She could only stare, waiting for his next move with baited-breath as he hungrily licked at the smear of blood staining the corner of his mouth …

…_Blood? _

…

_Oh, that's right, I bit him …_

Orihime belatedly remembered as a fractured scream was ripped from her chest when Ichigo surged forward powerfully, touching the very heart of her feminine center. Begging for forgiveness, she tried to kiss it and make it better as she ran the tip of her tongue over his sinful bottom lip.

She hadn't meant to bite him …it just happened. Although, she was pretty certain that it was the reason Ichigo lost what little control he had been hanging on to. Orihime recalled how he had stared at her incredulously, touching his fingers to the corner of his mouth before staring at his blood stained fingertips. Time had seemed to stand still as she had stammered out an apology, trying to wipe at his mouth with the blanket before he flipped her onto her back and drove into her without warning.

Brought back to the present as Ichigo's hips hammered forward, again and again, sinking deep into her tender heat. Orihime unconsciously scraped her nails over his shoulders, scoring the sweat slicked skin. Gasping for breath, she twisted against his hold as his fingers curled into her hips, forcing her to stay still. Them sliding across the floor from the power of his thrusts had her bracing a hand against the wall, unthinkingly flexing in counter to his now frenzied strokes.

Their bodies moved instinctively, restlessly striving towards the promised prize. Framing his tense face between her hands, she clenched her fingers into his damp hair as their lips eagerly met, tongues touched, and whispered promises were breathlessly exchanged from one mouth to the other. A series of short, rapid strokes pushed them higher, closer to that desired precipice, that glorious summit. Mindlessly chanting his name, she clung to his straining body as he drove them both to the very brink, and flung them over the edge.

Sealing his mouth over hers, swallowing her sudden scream as rapture overtook her, bathing her in brilliant, blinding light. Ichigo held her tight as their world magnificently shattered.

Safe in the shelter of his strong arms, Orihime felt herself coming apart as he continued to rock against her, shuddering and groaning against her parted lips as his own release ripped through him.

Savoring the delightful rush of pleasure still racing just under their skin, they traded soft, tender kisses and gentle caresses, lovingly soothing each other as their bodies slowly cooled, and the world came back into focus.

"That will teach you to bite me." Ichigo purred out, dropping one last kiss on her swollen lips before he flopped onto his back, an arrogant grin tugging at his mouth.

"Uh huh," Orihime replied breathlessly before slowly rolling on her side, facing her amazing lover before teasing. "It taught me what I have to do to make you totally lose control."

He normally would have rolled his eyes at her silly comment, but it would have taken more energy than he possessed at the moment. "Sleep Hime, you're going to need your strength." Ichigo gently ordered as he scooted over, making more room for her to crawl beside him. "I want to make the most of this weekend, since I probably won't get to see you again until you come home for New Years."

Sighing quietly, she tugged the blankets haphazardly over them, leaving them more uncovered than actually covered. Not bothering to straighten the blanket, she burrowed deeper in his warm embrace before whispering wistfully, "That seems so far away, Ichigo."

"It will be here before you know it." He assured her firmly before dropping a quick kiss on the top of her head. "I promise."

Orihime smiled at his reassurance as she threaded her fingers through his. "I can't wait. This will be the first time I've stayed with your family for the holidays."

He ruffled her hair and grinned at her excited tone before warning, "Don't get your hopes too high. You know what my family is like …especially my dad."

"Shush, I think your dad is wonderful, and I adore your sisters." she scolded her boyfriend as she untangled their fingers to smack him playfully.

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual." He muttered dryly as he recaptured her hand and pressed a kiss into her palm, curling her fingers around his offering. "It's all I ever hear, Orihime this, and Orihime that …I think they would rather you be part of the family than me sometimes."

Pulling out of his arms, she sat up, hugging the blanket to her chest. "Phooey, they wouldn't trade you for anything. Your sisters think you're the absolute greatest. And if you weren't there, who would your dad fight with?"

Rolling his eyes at her odd point of view, Ichigo curled his hand around her shoulder, pulling her back to her earlier position. "Lay back down already, Hime."

"Yes Sir" she replied obediently as she plunked her head back on his chest, giggling at his autocratic manner. Besides, if he wasn't bossing her around, he really wouldn't be her Ichigo, now would he. Sleepily rubbing her cheek against his muscled chest, she sighed as he continued to run his fingers through her hair before murmuring. "I love you."

"Me too" he automatically replied to her quiet declaration. The hand in her hair paused for a moment before Ichigo reached out and tilted up her chin, wanting to see her eyes as he firmly declared. "I really do love you, Orihime."

"I know" she answered simply, giving him a bright smile.

Frowning at her quick response, Ichigo opened his mouth and closed it just as quickly before blowing out a breath and muttering. "I may not say it all the time, but that doesn't make it any less true."

Understanding exactly what he wanted to convey, Orihime whispered softly, "I know". He was a man of few words -she knew that- but his devoted actions more than made up for it.

"Good"

Smiling to herself at the smug tone in his voice, she yawned drowsily as his arms tightened around her, tugging her even closer. She always loved going to sleep just like this. With his warmth, his scent, and his strong arms surrounding her, she felt so incredibly safe and loved beyond measure.

Sliding her leg over his, Orihime curled practically on top of her wonderful boyfriend, twining her body around his. Ichigo mumbled groggily into her hair as his hand slid down her back to rest on her raised thigh, not at all bothered that she was sprawled on top of him in such a manner.

_After all,_ _Ichigo knows that he's my most favorite pillow of all …_

Happy with the amazing start of their weekend together, her lashes fluttered closed as she was gently lulled to sleep by the sound of Ichigo's deep, steady breathing. Orihime knew that tomorrow they would attempt to take it slower, savor each other completely, and enjoy their brief time together to the fullest.

Slipping seamlessly into dreams, she never really understood why people always said that patience was a virtue. To her way of thinking, a little bit of impatience wasn't necessarily a bad thing. And when it came to her eager boyfriend …it could truly be a wonderful thing.

___________________________

A/N: Happy Birthday, Copper. I hope that this was an acceptable present, and properly covered your demand for smut. Thanks for changing your mind about wanting a Soul and Maka fluffy fic, otherwise you probably wouldn't be getting your present until sometime next year.

I would like to thank everyone who reads and reviews this story. I truly do appreciate all your wonderful encouragement. Now I'm off to go finish working on the next chapter of TCBtD, and with luck, get it completed soon.

Thanks again -Rairakku


End file.
